


Hospital Rooms

by m00nie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, no beta we just post without warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nie/pseuds/m00nie
Summary: Short drabble on immediate after events of Exodus pt2.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Hospital Rooms

Splinter wakes up to a strange machine beeping.

“Oh, hello there,” says an utrom, who’s currently holding something to his chest.

He lived. They were saved. 

“You’re going to feel some chest pain soon. Your heart is out of rhythm and we need to get it back at its correct pace. Some of the pain meds have already been absorbed, though.”

How much luck did he have in this lifetime?

“Where are my sons?”

The utrom stares intently at a monitor and presses harder on his chest. Suddenly, a shooting pain strikes through him, but only momentarily. He shutters and grunts. A dull ache is left. 

“There we go. Your heart’s good to go. You have extensive burns that we need to take care of though— would you like to be knocked out for that?”

“No thank you,” as he says that, the utrom clicks a button on an IV he hadn’t noticed a few times, “where are my sons?”

“They’re all right, and currently being treated. After you and they are stable you can all visit.”

\-----

Raph knows when the adrenaline starts to fade, right about when three, maybe four utroms circle him in a too-bright room. Someone’s trying to stick a needle or something in him, he slaps whoever it is away.

“Where’re my brothers?”

_ “Patient is aggressive— someone get the stronger sedative. We can prep him for the OR after.” _

“Where’s my dad?!”

Another sharp prick, and the fog of adrenaline comes rushing back as he tries to stand up. 

One moment, he’s being held down, screaming about what the hell is happening, the next, he wakes up in another too bright room, a starchy sheet clinging to his too numb body.

\----

Mikey is being wheeled down to xrays. He wants to poke the IV bag, like, why is everything here so organic? All the doors look like assholes. The IV pole on his bed is some weird bony vine. 

“Did you guys fuck the planet or something? It’s all squishy.”

“Since the beginning of our time on homeworld, we have had a natural symbiotic relationship to the planet,” the nurse wheeling his bed down says. 

“That’s weird. Am I high?”

“Yes,” says the nurse, “you broke a lot of bones.”

“Huh… I’ve never done drugs before. I mean, except the times I’ve done drugs,” he pauses, “did that come out right?”

“Yes,” they say, and another ass door opens in front of them, “this should only take a minute, Michelangelo.”

\-------

“Woah,” says Don, “that’s my body?” 

“Yes,” an utrom zooms in on his injured arm on the screen “as you can see your arm is obviously broken, and above the wrist is practically shattered.”

“Oh.”

“You can also see the multiple hairline fractures on your abdomen and back, as well as past healed fractures. For those, we don’t plan on doing much. Mainly just cleaning them. Just try not to stretch much, yes?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s going to happen to my arm, though?” 

“You’re going to need surgery. We plan on taking out the top parts of the ulna and radius that connect them to the carpus and replacing it with a custom-made bone-like material. It’s being made for you as we speak. Are you in any pain? We can up the medication at any time.”

“A bit.”

\-------

Leo didn’t think the afterlife would be so orange and brown. He also didn’t think the ones helping him move to the spiritual plane would look like utroms. Maybe it was to make him feel at peace? He touches the cool metal of one of their hands, and the utrom inside gives him a faint smile as they put his arm back next to him. 

“Try not to move, okay?”

He doesn’t say anything. He continues to look around, wondering if he’ll be allowed to remember them piecing him together before meeting his family. Maybe he’d get to meet Master Yoshi, too. That would be nice for sensei. 


End file.
